Hero Growth
There are a number of ways to improve your heroes, and all of them must be used to get the most out of your heroes. Fusing A quick way to level up your hero is through Fusing. This will sacrifice a hero card and transfer its essence to a hero of your choice, gaining it XP that varies depending on how valuable the fusing card is. #Select the Hero Menu and then tap on Fuse Hero. #Tap the empty space at the center of the screen to select a hero to level up. #Tap on the space below with the blank boxes and select up to ten cards you want to fuse. These can be unwanted cards or mushroom cards, which are specifically intended for fusing. Try to select cards that match the element of the hero you are leveling up, as you will gain 50% more XP. #If you’d rather not sift through your entire hero roster, you can tap the Proposed button at the top right of the Fuse Hero menu to automatically select low level heroes and fusing material that match your selected hero’s element. #Alternatively, you can tap the All Offerings button at the top right to select all possible fusing materials. The game will prioritize cards that match your selected hero’s element, but if those are unavailable, then heroes of all other elements will be selected. Additionally, the Ultimate Skill of your hero can be leveled up from 1 to 10 either by fusing an identical hero card with a matching star level or a tomato hero. The chance of this happening is displayed next to "ULT upgrade" (see the image). Evolution See main article: Hero Evolution Level Up Heroes level up by earning XP from battling or fusing with other heroes. Every time they level up, they gain stat increases across the board, but once they reach their level cap, they’ll need to be Evolved or get a Limit Break before they can earn more XP and level up again. Leveling up also unlocks new weapon and armor upgrades at certain milestones. Potential Awakening With this feature, you can tweak a selected hero’s stats. When you use Potential Awakening, one of the hero’s stats will be increased while another will be decreased. The degree to which the stats increase or decrease is random, but favorable results are more likely when you use gems rather than gold to activate the Potential Awakening. If you like the new stats as a result of using Potential Awakening, tap on the “Save” button to lock them in. If you don’t like them you can discard them by simply exiting the Potential Awakening screen or trying again for a different result. Regardless of whether or not you save your stats, you will earn an Awakening Point every time you use a Potential Awakening. Awakening Points are used to further enhance newly tweaked stats. For example, if you get a 4% gain in DEF from a Potential Awakening and decide to save it, you can increase that gain by tapping the + icon next to “POT” after you save. From there, you can spend Awakening Points to increase that 4% to 5%, 6% and so on, depending on how many Awakening Points you have. There are 3 types of potential awakening: 1.The basic potential awakening. ( free to use when unlocked) 2.The 2nd potential awakening. (cost 50 gems and requires one to have a VIP level of 2 ) 3. The 3rd and last potential awakening. ( cost 500 gems and requires one to have a VIP level of 10 ) Limit Break By fusing identical hero cards of matching star levels in the Fuse Hero menu, the fused hero will achieve a Limit Break, which raises its level cap. For example, fusing a 3-Star Lilo.I card to another 3-Star Lilo.I card will achieve a Limit Break. The yellow bars in the Limit Break box show the number of times a hero can Limit Break. Each rarity of heroes have different amount of times one can limit break. -From 1 star to 2 star, there is no need to limit break. -At the stage of 3 star, one can limit break only once. -At the stage of 4 star, one can limit break only twice. -Finally, at the stage of 5 star, one can limit break only 4 times(MAX). Job Change ''See main article: Job Change '' Category:Hero